


medical explanation kink that isnt really medical since its pretty lewd

by sweet_potatoq



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Frong, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, LMAO, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex-Ed Kink (???), Top! Thara, frong is a total bottom, fuck what else do i tag, guys why, joke but if u dig that then go ahead, just to warn top! frong believers, kinda cheesy and has a meme in there if you look closely, shh i made that up ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: exactly what the title says. please look at the tags before interacting so you see if its your style or not
Relationships: Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	medical explanation kink that isnt really medical since its pretty lewd

**Author's Note:**

> KAKAKAK i wrote this in one (1) day but not in one sitting i had to take so many breaks dude because 1.) my family was in the same room as me and can see my computer clearly, 2.) im easily distracted and 3.) i was hungry LMAO

Thara and Frong stumbled into Frong’s apartment, kissing furiously as they tried to slip their shoes off and find their way to the bedroom. The doctor groped the other’s ass, squeezing hard and pulling him close to grind their crotches together. When they entered the room, Thara pushed the other onto the bed, quickly straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt. Frong reached up to caress his boyfriend’s chest, but Thara moved to pin his wrists on the bed.

“Phi,” Frong whined, struggling against Thara’s hold. The older man, in turn, squeezed his wrists in warning, making him still. Thara started undressing his boyfriend, stripping him down bare before turning him around to lay on his stomach. Frong pushed his ass up to grand back against Thara’s cock, but the older held his hips in place. The young man looked back and pouted at the doctor, “Phi, stop being so mean.”   
  


“I’m not being mean, baby,” Thara said, reaching towards the bedside table to get the lube and condoms, “I just wanna teach you something new, hm?” He stroked the younger man’s back, hoping it would ease him a bit, and it did. Frong relaxed under his touch, and Thara felt thankful that his boyfriend trusts him so much. “Do you remember our safe words, sweetheart?”

“Cupcake,” Frong mumbled, burrowing his head into his folded arms, waiting for Thara to do something. 

“My good boy.” Thara smiled at the pleased moan coming from Frong. He really was  _ his  _ good boy. Humming, he wandered his hands all over his boyfriend’s skin, feeling how soft it was from all the lotion he puts after he showers. He lifted Frong’s hips, making his back arch and spread out his legs. Kneeling in between his thighs, Thara pushed those plump cheeks apart, revealing a pink, fluttering hole. “You’ve been cleaning yourself like how I taught you to, right?”

“Yes, Phi…” Frong’s neck and ears went bright red as he remembered the very weird, but also very arousing sex-ed session they had when they first started making love. Thara made a noise of approval, shifting to sit on his ankles and kissed the younger’s supple butt, close to where he intended to start their lesson with. His boyfriend jumped and looked back at him with uncertainty. “Phi, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to rim you,” Thara bluntly said, enjoying the confused squeak Frong made. “It’ll make you feel good, I promise.” He stared into Frong’s eyes;  _ Trust me?  _ Seeing a small shaky nod, he continued placing innocent kisses around his boyfriend’s hole. 

When Frong relaxed once more, Thara gave him a tentative lick. The reaction he got was…  _ satisfying _ . Frong whined as he pushed back against his face, asking for more. The older man didn’t have the patience to scold him for being a brat; He just wanted to hear that again. So he went all out, alternating between lightly nipping at the skin around the rim and giving it bold licks. The high pitched ‘ _ Phi _ ’ and moans from his boyfriend drove him crazy. But he didn’t want it to end yet.

Reluctantly pulling back, Thara wiped his chin to clean the messy drool. Frong was about to complain, but the doctor flipped him around. He kissed from the younger’s navel up to his neck, making sure to leave marks in his trail. Thara looked at Frong’s flushed face, seeing him pant a little, and felt pleased that he did that to his boyfriend. He slipped his hand underneath them to rub at the slightly abused hole, “Did you like that, baby?

Frong nodded his head rapidly, moving his hips downwards to try and get Thara’s fingers inside of him. The older man tutted and pulled his hand away, just to put it back slicked with the lube he grabbed earlier. He slowly eased a finger in, watching Frong’s expressions closely. His boyfriend made a sound of annoyance, “P’Doctor go faster.”

“Frong, don’t be impatient. You know I don’t want to hurt you and you know how it’s important to prepare you well,” Thara scolded, but still slipped another finger in. He scissored Frong open, gradually picking up speed and trying to find the spot inside- Frong moaned loudly, arching his back as Thara’s fingers prodded at his prostate. “There it is, now tell me, baby, do you remember what this is called?” He asked Frong, keeping his pace fast and making sure to hit that spot over and over again. 

Stumbling over his words, Frong whined and moaned as Thara’s fingers gave him pleasure. “I-It’s my sweet bu-button.” The younger man’s blush impossibly grew brighter as he answered his question. Thara rewarded him by adding another finger, spreading him wide and stretched him well.

“Exactly baby, good job.” Frong keened at the praise as Thara leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Now, what does it do, hm? I know you can answer it, Frong.” He looked at his boyfriend expectantly, bending the other in half so he could use his biceps to thrust his fingers deeper. Frong latched on to him desperately; His hands dug painfully on his shoulder and hip with his nails. Thara didn’t mind the pain, and especially didn’t mind the marks it left behind.

“It m-makes me feel good, a-and-” Frong cut himself off by his own orgasm, his untouched cock shooting cum all over his stomach. He twitched all over as the intense pleasure took over his body. Thara pulled his fingers out and shushed his boyfriend, waiting for him to calm down.

“Do you want to stop, baby? It’s alright if you want to,” Thara said, pushing back Frong’s bangs with his unused hand. Despite having cummed already, the younger man was still hard, which made Frong shake his head in answer, “Are you sure?”

Frong leaped upwards to catch Thara’s lips in a kiss. Their mouths danced together as Frong reached down to unbuckle the older man’s belt and remove his pants along with his underwear; It was unfair that he was the only one fully naked. When he pulled away to look at his boyfriend, he fondly caressed the other’s cheek before saying, “I’m sure.”

With that, it was almost intimidating how fast Thara could switch personas; From being his loving and sweet boyfriend to his personal sex demon. The way his eyes darkened and his lips curled into an innocent yet malicious with intent. The doctor sat up and took the condom he set aside, giving it to Frong for him to open. “Come on, I showed you how to put it on me properly, right? You can do it, baby.”

Frong took the condom with his shaky hands, tearing it open and rolling it onto Thara’s dick. He was always mesmerized by how thick it was; Thicker than him and just a tad bit longer. Sometimes he couldn’t believe it fit inside of him. Before he could lament more over his boyfriend’s cock, the said man grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his lap. Back arching and hands twisted in the bed sheets, Frong waited for the next move.

Thara openly stroked himself, albeit lazily. Spreading a new layer of lube on it, he scooted closer to Frong, making the younger arch more. “Baby, last chance. I can go and finish off in the bathroom, honestly.” He stared into his eyes, not wanting to pressure the other just because he hadn’t got off yet. But he didn’t get an answer; Instead, his boyfriend just took his cock and pressed the tip against his hole, making it press inside. They both moaned out loud at the breach, feeling that everything was both too much and too little. 

“I told you- Ah- I-I’m sure.” Frong pouted, wiggling a bit to adjust his position. When he looked up to see Thara however, he stilled. The moment he saw those dark, annoyed eyes, he knew he fucked up. The doctor’s grip on his hips tightened greatly, causing Frong to gasp out loud. “W-wait P’Thara, I’m sorry-”

“Why are you apologizing, baby?” Thara asked darkly, pulling back and thrusting in one forceful movement. He kept up the power of his thrusts, using his hold on Frong to tug him closer. The younger man shouted both in surprise and pleasure, feeling the thick cock breaching his entrance even if he was prepared thoroughly. “If you’re that desperate for my dick in you, then I’ll give you what you want.”

  
  
Thara smirked down at Frong, pushing his legs together and hooking it over his shoulder. The angle made the older man’s dick feel bigger, and Frong cursed; He didn’t know if he should be happy or… No, he’s definitely happy. Frong smiled, eyes glazed over with lust as he reached to loosely hold onto Thara’s wrists. The older man let one of his hands off on his thigh just to interlock their hands together, reassuring him that he was still there;  _ His P’Doctor _ . 

Soon, the built up tension in Frong’s lower stomach exploded, cumming twice in a row. He gripped tightly on his and Thara’s intertwined hand’s, tensing once more as he let out an array of his loudest moans. Tiredly laying back down, he felt his boyfriend still thrusting inside of him, trying to reach his end as well. He put his legs down to pull Thara on top of him, wrapping one arm around his neck to pull him down for a desperate kiss. “Phi… P’Doctor… P’Thara,” He called out to the other, raking his hand through his sweaty mop of hair. He kissed Thara’s cheek, “I love you.”

  
  
That was what made Thara spill in the condom, which made Frong giggle a bit. His Phi really was weird, but he did love him nonetheless. Thara looked up at him once he recovered from his orgasm, kissing him softly, different from their previous ones earlier. Sitting back up, the older man pulled out slowly, making sure that it was as painless as possible for Frong. He removed the used condom and tied it off, tossing it somewhere on the bed and promising to himself that he’ll clean up. Later.

“Are you okay? Was that alright?” Thara asked, worried that he pushed Frong too far. But his boyfriend just smiled brightly and nodded his head. He sighed in relief and plopped down beside him, pulling him in for a cuddle.

“Phi, we should clean up,” Frong said, whining a bit but melting against Thara’s hold anyways. The older man sighed and pecked his shoulder, mumbling a small later before falling asleep. Frong just chuckled before snuggling closer and falling into a deep sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> please screech at me on my tumblr @sweet-potatoq or down in the comments hejsnfsjkndf


End file.
